


Pronto

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sombra de la maldición seguía presente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pronto

La angustia de Shion se hacía mayor cada vez que Satoshi parecía dejar de escucharla y permanecía ausente por largos minutos y luego, de repente, miraba de un lado a otro alarmadamente, buscando algo que obviamente no estaba allí.

—Tus visitas le han hecho bien —era lo que Irie siempre decía—, su estado ha mejorado tanto que tengo esperanzas de que los síntomas desaparecerán pronto. —Pero esas palabras carecían de significado si ese día Satoshi no le sonreía, ni le preguntaba por Satoko, ni se despedía agradeciéndole por su visita.

"Pronto" se repetía a si misma constantemente.

Pronto podría decirle a Satoko, pronto Satoshi dejaría de estar supervisado permanentemente, pronto obtendrían lo único que faltaba para que todo estuviese bien.

Hasta entonces estaría a su lado, sin importar que la sombra de la maldición hiciese que eso fuese tan duro como la espera por su despertar lo había sido.


End file.
